


Happy Yunho Day!

by hilithechurl



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilithechurl/pseuds/hilithechurl
Summary: Mingi wanted to make his birthday special.He wanted to finally confess his love and he was actually going crazy on how to do it: he didn't even knew which member he should ask advices too as they were the complete opposite than him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 34





	Happy Yunho Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kinda sucks. I mean, I wrote it hurriedly in one go as I didn't had time nor strength left but I wanted to do something for our best boy's b'day.  
> Please bear with it, I swear I'll write a more beautiful and detailed one ASAP 🥺

It was a special day. 

Actually every single day with Yunho was special, being blessed by the presence of such a perfect angel was something people would die to witness even for a second: his warm smile, his sweet laugh, his soothing voice, his puppy eyes that always brighten the days of whoever is luck enough to see him. 

His gentle manners, his friendly and caring nature, the way he paid attention to every single detail and always knew what to say at the right moment. The way he was able to deeply touch hearts and awakening the most beautiful and pure emotions in every person, spreading nothing but happiness, kindness and love. 

Yunho was truly a blessing and he was so lucky that he had met him years before, that they became friends immediately and, most importantly, that they were lucky enough to debut together. 

Being in the same group as him was something that always made him proud, an achievement that held the first place in his heart alongside the fact that he actually had debuted with a group of people that he loved more than anything else. 

Despite loving the members with all his heart, with Yunho was different.  
He always felt something deeper towards him and if he at first was pretty convinced that it was just the fact that they had known each other for five years, but it slowly began to change when the elder started to be more possessive with him. 

It was something he didn't see at first, it's not that he didn't pay attention but the fact that he loved cuddles and physical contact with his members and in those times he was, of course, focused on lashing out his undying love for whoever was there to cuddle at the moment. 

It began when the elder suddenly put his arms around his shoulders or gently tapped on his arms while he was busy with someone else. He always thought that Yunho perhaps felt out and wanted some attention too, or that maybe he was scared that sooner or later he would have been replaced as a best friend by someone in the group. 

It was almost invisible, but it was always there. 

Yunho was always at his side - like he always did since the day they'd met - but the more the time passed and the more his presence became stronger. 

He wasn't a kid anymore. He still remembers when Yunho was shorter than him and fitted so well in his arms.  
Now things were different: Yunho was a tall, handsome and as sweet as honey. 

If Mingi would have said that he never had a crush on him it would be a lie, but he was very well known for being a liar so he unconsciously simply kept to pretend that the fluttering feeling in his chest was nothing more than a friendly fondness. 

It was when Yunho's hold on him became stronger, more fierce and possessive; it was when he nuzzled under the blanket with him and cuddled that he felt dizzy and overwhelmed.It was when he looked in his eyes and he saw nothing but stars decorating his own reflection, it was when the elder talked about him with so much love in his eyes, knowing everything about him: even the most useless and stupid thing. 

He couldn't pinpoint the right moment but he felt that the love he was jealously hiding had always been part of him. 

Mingi wanted to make his birthday special.  
He wanted to finally confess his love and he was actually going crazy on how to do it: he didn't even knew which member he should ask advices too as they were the complete opposite than him. 

He just wanted everything to be perfect, because the elder deserved it more than anyone else.  
Especially knowing how many nights he felt his hands running through his hair, his gentle voice whispering so many words that he always pretended to not ear: turning in his fake sleep to make him stop talking so that his ears wouldn't be bright red. 

He took a deep breath, it didn't matter how many advices the other members secretly gave him, Mingi couldn't follow them. Not because he wasn't capable of, but because it didn't felt right. 

Because he valued and treasured this love so much that he couldn't even think about trying to be someone else for a day or even less do things that didn't fit the sincerity of his heart. 

Of course he had thought about a romantic dinner and fantasized about their first time a lot, of course he thought about dressing up for him to make his Hyung look at him with eyes that burned in his soul. 

But as much as he wanted all of his desires, dreams and fantasies to become true he didn't want it to happen now. He wanted to take it slow and express his feelings like he really mean it. 

He may be goofy and loud, he may be impulsive and out of it most of the times but he wasn't stupid. He just knew what was right and, right now, it was his heart. 

The dorm was quiet, everyone was deep asleep by now and Mingi felt the anxiety kicking in.  
He was tense all day, being easily on edge and without being able to focus at all, his mind wandering into every corner of his brain and trying to find the right words. 

He tiptoed in the kitchen, hitting his elbow against the door and trying to not scream at the pain, he definitely needed a glass of water. 

"Mingi-ah," Yunho's deep and raspy voice startled him but thankfully the elder was fast enough to catch the glass before it reached the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Mingi was blushing so hard that he was thankful the lights were out. 

"Yes, I'm sorry you scared me!" "Sorry, I didn't meant to, are you sure you're okay? Did you get hurt? "

Yunho gently took Mingi's hand and checked if there were any injuries on his smooth skin, and the younger was about to faint. It was the most stupid and normal gesture in the world, they cuddled and kissed each other a lot, but now he felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. 

"Mingi-ah, you know you can tell me everything, right? You've been very anxious the whole day... I didn't meant to ask you in front of the others but I felt that you had something on your mind that troubled you... And that you tried to avoid me. Have I done something that offended you?"

Mingi at this point didn't even knew where to look, once again he wasn't very subtle and ended up making him not only get the wrong idea but also apologize. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, leading him in the living room and sitting on their small couch. They both almost took the entire place alone but Mingi felt that was now or never. Yunho followed him without uttering a word, worry painted all over his face and brows knitted in confusion; he still trusted the younger with his whole heart so he smiled in reassurance when they both sat down and faced each other, hands tangled together. 

Mingi was trembling. Not only his hands, but also his lips. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry if I made you worry I swear I'm okay! It's just... I needed to talk to you but with Sanie and Jongho sleeping in the rooms I thought that I could have met you here... I was about to call you. "

"Don't rush, I'm here to listen to you If you want to talk! I'm so worried, did something happen? "

He knew he was rambling already and for a moment he seriously though to quit it before it was too late, but Yunho's gentle and warm hand in his, his smile, the way he looked at him... He couldn't stop it. 

And before he knew it, all the words he wanted to say died in his throat.  
Before he knew it he was leaning in and pressing his lips on Yunho's, holding his hands for dear life. 

Mingi lost the track of time, seriously he didn't knew what happened now where he was, he simply closed his eyes and hoped that Yunho didn't get scared. 

After the initial shock Yunho gently cupped his face with a hand, drawing soothing circles on his cheek and slowly kissing back. 

Mingi felt his heart fly. 

Their mouths slowly parted, shyly but as if they were meant to be. Their breaths became one and after the soft initial pecks, the kiss turned into proper smooches that filled the silent room. The kiss slowly became deep, longing, passional, their tongues only brushing against each other from time to time. 

When Mingi felt it he parted his lips more, wanting nothing but to show him all the feelings he kept inside his heart. And Yunho knew it, because he slid his tongue into his mouth and kissed him hard, slowly savoring his taste and claiming his hot warmth with his own.  
The hand that was cupping his face was now buried into the younger's red locks.

Mingi moaned into the kiss, he felt dizzy and overwhelmed but he didn't held back, he launched himself into Yunho's arms instead, making him lay with his back on the couch while he sat astride on his lap, cupping his face with both hands too and feeling Yunho's free one slid on his ass. 

"Hyung, " Mingi purred and Yunho looked at him, face flushed and confusion all over.

"Hyung, I love you."

If Mingi's small eyes were hooded and filled with love and desire, Yunho's big ones were filled with tears. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Mingi kissed him first, he couldn't believe he really had said he loved him.  
He dreamed about this moment so many times, he waited and waited, knowing that someone like him needed to be loved even if this love wasn't mutual.  
He always waited for him, jealous when the younger was too close with someone and jealous when he couldn't be the one to give him the world he deserved. 

"Hyung...? Did you hear me? I said I love you. I... I know it took me a while to realize what this fuddy-duddy-flickety-flyingy feeling inside my heart was whenever I was with you... But I did now. I love you... I loved you since the beginning, I wasn't just good enough to understand it sooner... You know, I always thought about which words to use and how to tell you in the most beautiful and memorable way but the truth is that I am not good with words and, to me, when you kiss someone you show that person how much you love them... That's why I kissed you... But if it's too late..." 

He was panicking, he knew it when he felt sweat falling from his forehead all the way down to his face, the fear of being reject, the fear of being too late, he was sure that Yunho loved him, but what if he had a change of heart? What if it was too late? 

Yunho was crying, Mingi was so adorable he couldn't help but to kiss him again, this time harder. 

"I love you too Mingi-ah, I always did. I'm... I'm so happy right now... "

Mingi hugged him tight and chukled, tears streaming down from his eyes too. He got emotional and couldn't help it. 

"Happy Birthday, Hyung."

Yunho smiled widely, kissing the tip of his nose. 

"Thank you Mingi-ah... Can I ask for a present? " Mingi nodded enthusiastically, ready to give him whatever he wanted. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

And with another kiss, they went to sleep.  
Now together.  
For the rest of their lives.


End file.
